Not what i wanted re writen
by lioness279
Summary: sasuke is king of sound sakura is queen of konoha with a daughter caught in between. now when it is time for her father to choice her a suitor kimeko moves to sound only for sasuke to realise she is not your evey day princess
1. Goodbye

It was a warm day in mid July; the sun cast a warm glow which was made bearable by the gentle breeze and the birds sang a calming melody. Sakura sat out on the balcony in a gentle pink gown enjoying the warm peaceful day, when she was pulled into the arms of Sasuke Uchiha, her husband. For Sakura this made her day even more cheerful. For the past month Sasuke had been away to the mist kingdom as he was needed at the court being one of the representative's for the leaf kingdom.

"I didn't think you were going to be back till the end of next month" she said as she kissed him.

"I was no longer needed." As he started to tell her about his travels he noticed that Sakura had bags under her eyes and her skin was paler than usual, all the obvious signs of lack of sleep.

"Sakura, if your not sleeping again you should got and see Shizune."

"No I'm perfectly fine." she was cut off as a cry came from their daughter Kimeko. As Sakura went to get up Sasuke stopped her.

"You stay here your exhausted I will go and see to her." That surprised Sakura, as she had often been told it was her place to take care of any children.

When Sasuke walked into his daughter's room he noticed that all the curtains were drawn and he saw Kimeko lying in her bed. Her silky black hair was dull and matted, she was pale and when Sasuke touched her forehead he noticed that it was burning hot. As she stirred she noticed that it was not her mother or nurse in the room but her father.

"Daddy." She whispered out in such a weak voice it broke Sasuke's heart so see her so weak, usually when he returned from his travels she would be running up to him and asking every question that came into her head, but no now she could barley move. When she started coughing uncontrollably Sasuke tried to get her to calm down so she could take a drink, but then realized how ill she was when she started coughing up blood. As he hurriedly sat her up he shouted for Sakura to come in.

"If she wants her medicine she has to wait… oh my goodness" she panicked when she saw all the blood.

"Sakura go and get Shizune now!" And with that she ran off.

By the time Shizune and some of the other medics arrived Kimeko was unconscious, but Sasuke still refused to lay her down.

It was about 3 weeks later and Kimeko had not woken up and was now under constant watch of a medic and one of her parents was always at her side. Shizune had found that she had one of fevers that had over populated the hospital. But Kimeko was the youngest patient she had with this fever and was surprised with how long she had lasted as many of the other patients had died in the first couple of weeks but Kimeko's was on a stand still, it wasn't getting worse but it wasn't getting better. At the present time Shizune was working on the injections they had to give Kimeko while Sasuke was sat in the chair next to her bed with his head laid against her body.

"Daddy?" came the quiet almost inaudible whisper from the fragile 5 year old, Sasuke jumped up in the seat and Shizune turned around.

"Kime how do you feel sweetheart?" Sasuke asked as he swept one of her bangs out of her face.

"I feel fine daddy why wouldn't I, did you get back last night?" confused Sasuke turned to Shizune as she came over and started to check Kimeko.

"She has been in a coma for nearly a month memory loss is quite common, but I am amazed by her recovery rate, she woke up as if she was never ill, I will go get princess Sakura." and with that she left.

"Sweetie you've been asleep for the past few weeks because you went very well, I got back when you fell asleep" Sasuke tried to explain to the small girl.

"Kime, oh my baby! You had me so scared." Cried Sakura as she ran in and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Mummy I can't breathe." She giggled as Sakura let her go and she snuggled in between her parents who had sat on either side of the bed.

"So I see sleeping beauty has awakened." joked Queen Tsunade. "Does she feel well enough to come to dinner?"

"Yes! And nana I can't be sleeping beauty, a prince didn't kiss me to wake me up" they all laughed.

"Well then go and get changed into that lovely gown that is in your wardrobe and we can go." With that Kimeko ran to her walk in wardrobe (another room) and saw the box on the chair and Sakura went to go and help her get changed out of her pajamas (they gave up on the idea of a nanny and thought they should spend more time with her)

"Oh by the way Sasuke, your parents, brother and the triplets are here as well."

"Well now that were all here should we start with why." Said Tsunade as Sasuke helped Kimeko into the chair between himself and Sakura.

"First, to your request Sakura your coronation that should have been held 2 weeks ago will be help in 2 days, and second, Fugaku as it is your affairs I will allow you to bear the news"

"Shihiro had been ill over the past month and sadly passed away last week, and because of this, Itachi has stepped down from the line of the throne so the triplets would not be alone, so the crown now falls to you."

Sasuke looked at Itachi with a sympathetic look, not only had he lost his wife who was the only person he loved and opened up to, but he also had to take car of the 3 children who were all the same age a Kimeko.

"However, as you and Sakura were not wedded as king and queen so the two lands will not be able to join as one until Kimeko is crowned as she comes of age."

Sasuke and Sakura were in shock.

"Hold on what about Kime she can't possibly travel between the two kingdoms all the time!" Yelled Sasuke by now Kimeko had started to get scared she had never seen her father get so angry in front of her.

"She will not be traveling between to kingdoms. She will be staying here with Sakura who will teach her alongside her ruling so she knows how to be a queen, then at the age of 15 she will be traveling to the Uchiha kingdom where she will meet a fiancé chosen by you."

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS, HOW CAN YOU TAKE EVERYTHING FROM HER!" Sakura screamed as she stood.

"SAKURA SIT DOWN!" Tsunade shouted back just as loud.

"MOTHER, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?" Without waiting for an answer she picked up Kimeko and ran from the hall to their wing of the palace.

"I never knew you could be so cold hearted." Sasuke said coldly as he stalked out after Sakura diner forgotten to all of them. As Sasuke walked into their huge living room he noticed Sakura and Kimeko on the sofa and Kimeko was in a fit of hysterical tears, but as Sasuke entered the room Sakura looked up at him.

"I'm going to go and have some food prepared." And with that she walked off keeping her head down as she walked past him. That gesture forgotten, he went over to his daughter.

"Kime, what's wrong?" He asked as he pulled her into his lap.

"Daddy was mad at me." She chocked out between sobs

"Oh sweetheart, I could never be mad at you." And he pulled her into a hug where he held her until her whimpers stopped and he realized she was asleep. He took her into her room and changed her into her night gown and tucked her into her bed, as he turned around he saw Sakura in the doorway watching him.

"She is going to miss you so much," she cried as she broke down in his arms just outside the door. "How can they do this just cause we weren't crowned, how can they just destroy our life like this."

"Shh, just remember to be strong for kime, I have to go and speak with some one." And with that he left her there knowing quite well who he was going to talk to.

Sasuke stormed into the room his family were staying in and went straight to Itachi who had just came out of one of the other rooms probably putting the triplets to bed.

"You selfish bastard." He yelled as he punched him.

"Sasuke! Stop it!" his mother scream as he continually beat his brother.

"I didn't want them to be on their own." Itachi coughed up when Fugaku finally pulled Sasuke off him.

"Yeah well thanks to you I'm not going to see my daughter for 10 years." And with that he kicked Itachi again and stalked out of the room. As soon as the door was closed Mikoto ran over to her oldest son.

"He was right... I was being selfish... and now I've destroyed his family." He whispered

The morning after Sakura's coronation Sasuke made his way onto the ship that would take him back to sound that morning they had not been able to find Kimeko but they figured she was trying to leave out the awkward good byes. Naruto, who was going with Sasuke after being offered the job of head guard, came up to him to try and cheer him up.

"Come on at least you can look forward to seeing them again, and if it's any constellation you wouldn't have to worry about her marrying some one not worthy of her." However Sasuke just stalked off into his cabin, to hear a soft whimper coming from under the bed. As he looked under he saw none other than Kimeko curled up trying to be as quiet as she could.

"Kime what are you doing here?" he asked gently as he pulled her from under the bed.

"I want to go with you." She cried out. Before Sasuke could say anything Naruto burst through the door.

"Teme, Kimeko is missing she isn't in the castle grounds at -." He stopped as he saw Kimeko in her father's arms figuring what had happened and how hard this is for her. Still carrying her in his arms Sasuke yet again made his way off the ship to find Sakura with her mother trying to figure out where the princess could be. But as she tried to take her from Sasuke the little girls grip tightened on his shirt as she started cry hysterically. It was the hardest thing Sasuke ever had to do, having his baby girl ripped from his arms and carried away knowing he couldn't do anything about it, and that the next time he saw her, she would no longer be his baby girl but a young women ready to make her own decisions.

That was the day Sasuke Uchiha's heart became dark and cold.

**So I started to re writ this just putting a bit more detail in and not rushing though it so much. Now that I've finally finished moving, I know it took a ridiculous amount of time, updates should come more regular. Thanks go to my best friend chariekinsx (found on deviantart) for checking and pointing out my obvious mistakes where I wasn't paying attention.**


	2. WHATS GOING ON AUTHORS NOTE

What's going on????????

Basically I know I said I would be updating more often and it was happening kinda but im in my least year of school and the coursework for my science GCSE was constantly coming at me from every direction. Not on did I constantly have coursework but I have been in the doctors a lot recently, we found this out to be because of low blood pressure that was causing me to pass out resulting in me hitting my head. So because of this the last 2 weeks of school were really hectic for me, the first week of the 2 I wasn't allowed in and the second week I was spending the days in the science lab and then later being in school until about 10 pm because of a musical part in the school pantomime.

HOWEVER

I do have the next chapter written and it will be uploaded as soon as it is checked over and as I have absolutely nothing to do until January I should be able to write at least another 2 chapters

Lioness279


	3. The News Is Recived

Sakura sighed, she wished this day didn't have to come; it was Kimeko's 15th birthday, the day she would leave. The day before Sasuke had arrived as planed with the king of sand, Gaara and his son Naoko and things had not started off well.

*flashback*

They were all sat in the dining hall awaiting Kimeko's arrival so she could be introduced to her fiancé, however when she came down she had let her raven curls down and was wearing a simple one layered dress, which gained a glare from Sasuke.

"Mother I didn't know we were being joined by guests?" Kimeko asked as she sat in her place next to Naoko and opposite Sasuke. (Sakura is at the head of the table, on her left is Sasuke with Gaara next to him and Kimeko and Naoko on her left side.)

"Kimeko this is king Gaara and prince Naoko from the sand kingdom and of course you remember your father." Sakura said happily, not seeing that the look on Kimeko's face clearly said she didn't recognize him.

"Pleased to meet you, your highnesses." She said in a mild daze. The rest of the meal went on with talk of politics of which Kimeko made background noise. That was until she was pulled out of her thoughts when she noticed everyone staring at her.

"Kimeko, it would do you well to pay attention to what is being discussed." Snapped the man that was meant to be her father, as she lowered her head.

"As we were saying, we will be travelling back to sound tomorrow and the wedding will be in the July just after your birthday." Sasuke spoke with a hint of annoyance of having to repeat himself.

"Hold on what wedding and why after my next birthday?" Kimeko burst out without thinking.

"Pull your head out of the clouds Kimeko your marriage to prince Naoko after your 16th birthday." Sasuke snapped at her.

"With all due respect, but there is no way that 1. I am moving to some strange place with my apparent father who buggered off 10 years ago and 2. I am not going to marry some stranger who could be a complete psychopath for all I know, no offence your highness" she sneered at Sasuke which pushed him over the edge.

"THAT'S ENOUGH! YOU DO NOT GET A FURTHER SAY IN THIS, THE CONTRACT IS ALREADY SET THE OLY THING THAT WOULD GET YOU OUT OF THIS IS DEATH!" he roared at her in pure fury.

"WELL THEN MAYBE I WILL IT WOULD SEEM TO MAKE EVERY ONE ELSES LIFE A LOT EASIER IF I DIDN'T HAVE MINE, YOU WOULDN'T EVEN CARE!" crying she ran out of the dinning hall and ran, she didn't know where she just wanted to get away.

Dinning room

Sakura went to follow Kimeko but Sasuke stopped her.

"She is just after the attention she is not going to get from this outburst, leave her to stop acting like a spoilt child and grow up."

"What if she really does something though?"

"She wont, that's the last I want to hear on the matter." The rest of the dinner went on with the king's discussion on politics. Once they were finished the prince excused himself to go to his bed chamber while the king's and Sakura made there way to the parlour, on the way they passed Kimeko's nurse maid who came up to them in a panic.

"My queen, we can't find Kimeko anywhere in the grounds inside or out and the storm is getting worse." From that moment there was nothing but panic and Sakura's maternal instincts kicked in.

"Have every one out looking for her, no one rests till she is back here." After that everyone was gone, Sasuke went straight out to the stables while Gaara went to wake Naoko up for his assistance, Sakura could do nothing but stay in case she came back on her own accord. If she could.

*end flashback*

With Kimeko

She ran straight past the gate of the palace not caring if anyone saw her. When she finally stopped to look around she had no idea where she was, she had wondered into the forest where it all looked the same so she kept walking trying to find her way out.

Hours passed and she was still lost, it was dark and cold and her torn and matted dress gave little to no warmth as the rain poured down soaking her through. Suddenly something pulled on the skirt of her dress causing her to scream, turning around and pulling her skirt free from the bush she stumbled over screaming again before passing out

Some where else in the forest the search party heard the scream and made there way as fast as they could to what they knew was the princess. As they neared they saw her fallen form lying on the cold ground lifelessly.

"Go on ahead to the castle and tell them to get the medics!" Sasuke yelled as one of the palace staff as he jumped off his horse and ran to Kimeko.

Taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her ice cold frame he pulled her onto his horse and held her to him while he rode back to the palace.

As the doors of the entrance hall opened Sakura looked up from her place on the stairs to see Sasuke running in with their daughter unconscious in his arms.

As they waited outside of the princess's room both parents held there breath when the doctor finally came out.

"She is going to be fine just a minor cold, she was lucky any longer out there and she would have got the same fever as what she had before. She should sleep through the night and just be a little drowsy tomorrow until the medicine wares off." And with that he left as Sasuke embraced a crying Sakura.

"We nearly lost her; we nearly lost our baby again." Sakura sobbed breaking down in Sasuke's arms, who had carried her to their room down the hall. They sat on their bed for hours with Sakura softly crying into Sasuke's chest before he spoke.

"It's my fault, if I hadn't been the cold hearted bastard I have been for the last years and been the father that she needed she wouldn't have even been out there. She's going to hate me, and I don't blame her." Sakura pulled away from him lifting his face to look at her.

"Don't blame yourself, we are both to blame, she was to little when it happen she didn't understand, I suppose that as she was getting older I just couldn't stand to take her happiness from her, give her time she will come around just try not to be so short tempered with her, she does things in her own unique way, just like what you used to be like." And with that the sat in bed until midnight holding each other and talking about Kimeko.


	4. Journey to hell

As soon as they got onto the ship Kimeko stalked into the cabin shutting the door in Naoko's face.

"Ugh, Kimeko please tell me you're not going to strop like a little girl again and stay in there for the entire trip." Naoko moaned leaning his back against the door. When suddenly he fell back as the door was opened and he landed on Kimeko.

"Oww!!! What the hell are you doing, get off of me." Kimeko harshly breathed out, being crushed with Naoko's weight. Quickly he pulled himself up and held his hand out for Kimeko, who gratefully took it. However the next thing Naoko knew was he head was forced to the side and his cheek stung a lot.

"I wasn't stropping, I just wanted a bit of privacy to change thank you very much!"

It was only then that Naoko noticed that she had changed into a pale blue dress, the skirt hung straight from her hips and came to her knees which were covered in white tights, and there was a white sash around her waist as well as a blue long sleeve top. She had also taken down her hair so it hung in the middle of her back and had changed her heeled shoes for doll shoes.

"Sorry but im kinda used to you acting bratty and going through major mood swings." He said holding his cheek while he followed her up to the deck. "I mean come on, were getting married next year your going to have to stop acting like mummy's little princess and grow up, I know it's harsh but it's the truth." Naoko didn't realise how much his words had hurt her.

"Well have you ever thought before that I am still just a kid?" She choked out holding back her tears. Naoko felt like he had just been slapped again, he didn't man to upset her he was used to princesses being proper and mature but he loved Kimeko because she was different.

"Kimeko…" he tried to reach out to her to comfort her.

"Forget it don't you have anything better to do than bother a little bratty kid." With that she walked back into the cabin just wanting to be alone and Naoko could not bring himself to follow her in fear of hurting her more.

As soon as Kimeko was in her room she threw herself on the bed and started crying uncontrollably, he had been so nice to her back at the castle, why was he being like this now.

She stayed there just laying on her bed crying for the next 3 days, she never came out to eat and was starting to become ill again, but she didn't care anything to get out of this hell.

"Kimeko you have to come out and eat something you're going to make yourself ill again." Naoko called through the door but Kimeko wasn't just going to forgive him.

"Why, all your worried about is whether or not my father will continue the marriage which we both know he won't do if im not treated properly."

"I'm sorry about what I said, and your right you are still just a kid but you have a responsibility to your parents, or do you not want them to be together."

At that Kimeko could no longer take his taunting she threw open the door and slapped him continuously.

"Don't you dare try and make me feel guilty this was there choice, they could of stepped down they could of tried, this is there fault!" her rant was cut off as she started swaying, collapsing into Naoko's arms.

"My prince we will be arriving at the docks of the sound kingdom within a few minutes." The servant stopped when he saw that Naoko was kneeling on the floor with a pale white Kimeko unconscious in his arms.

"You idiot don't just stand there and help me, she needs to get to a doctor immediately!" Naoko growled at the servant.

Within 10 minutes they we pulling into the docks, Sasuke waiting for them. His slightly happy mood disappeared when he saw Naoko coming off the ship with his daughter unconscious in his arms. He ran up to meet them and take Kimeko from Naoko (he should not have been holding her in that way)

"What the hell happened? You said she was fully recovered!" Naoko cringed at the tone of Sasuke's voice; he knew that he would have to explain to Sasuke why she was in this state in the first place. "Never mind, get in the carriage you can explain on our way to the castle." Sasuke said leaving no room for discussion.

Once they were in the carriage, Sasuke sat with Kimeko in his arms lying across the seat as he moved the hair from her eyes which had remained closed while Naoko sat opposite them with a look of guilt on his face.

"What happened?" Sasuke seethed out as he glared at Naoko, "why did you bring her if you knew she wasn't recovered or do you enjoy causing her pain because I won't stand for that."

"she was recovered and in full health, but when we got to the ship she had a temper tantrum and slapped me then went crying into her room, for 3 days she stayed in there not eating or anything, I tried to get her to come out but she was determined to be as awkward as she could, I don't know what she was trying to achieve."

Kimeko could not believe what she was hearing, or what she thought she was hearing, not being able to open her eyes she could not tell if she was dreaming or not. She defiantly knew her father was holding her, which gave her so much comfort, but her throat burned as if she had swallowed a flame and it was trying to force its way out. Minuets passed but it felt like hours as the pain become worse as she came into a more conscious state.

Feeling moisture on his sleeve Sasuke looked down to see tears' streaming from Kimeko's fluttering eyes.

"Kime" Sasuke said in a much softer tone than what he was talking to Naoko in, as he pulled her more upright in his arms so that she was sitting on his lap.

"Daddy, it hurts." She cried out in a weak struggling voice.

"What hurts sweetheart?"

"My throat, it won't stop burning, stop it burning!" she broke down into heavier sobs not being able to handle the pain. Sasuke pulled her closer to him so that her head was resting on his shoulder as he rubbed her back soothingly whispering comforting words to her while he glared at Naoko.

"If I find out that this is in anyway your fault you can forget any thoughts of a marriage." Sasuke spat at him.

As soon as they got to the castle that was only half hour away from the dock, everything was a rush, within moments they had Kimeko into her room checking her over, leaving a guilty Naoko and worried Sasuke.

"King Sasuke." One of the doctors came out of the room and Sasuke's head snapped up.

"Well how is she?"

"Not good, we think she has had an allergic reaction to something and its affecting her vocal chords which is why her throat seemed to be burning, the only way for her to retain her voice is if we operate immediately. I just came for your consent."

"Yes, yes anything." And with that the doctor returned to the room and Sasuke started pacing the corridor. Waiting.

The next morning

Sasuke was exhausted he had stayed up most of the night in the case of Kimeko waking up he didn't want her to be alone, but after sending Naoko to bed at about 11, he followed no more than 3 hours later telling Kimeko's chamber maid to wake him up as soon as she stirred. However this seemed to be no more than 4 hours later one of the maids was knocking on his door to tell him that Kimeko was starting to wake up.

Sasuke walked into the dark room, the thick gentle rays of the morning sun trying to force there way through the thick curtains. A single candle was lit at Kimeko's bedside where he now sat next to her waking form.

"Kime, how are you feeling?"

"Crap" was her simple answer as she sat up in her bed.

"Well you probably shouldn't talk so much, you just had to have surgery, and you gave us all a scare."

Kimeko just looked down, she knew it was stupid for her to lock herself in her room, and now she was sat there with stitches in her throat barley able to speak.

"come on, we need to get you some food." With that he called her chamber maid in with a wheel chair so that Kimeko didn't have to 'strain' herself.

In a small way Kimeko didn't mind this because it reminded her of when she was ill when she was little and her dad would take care of her. However her mood soon changed when she saw Naoko in the dinning hall. It was then that she truly did feel like a kid, the matter was then made worse when a messenger came in to tell Sasuke that his brother arrived and was waiting for him in his study. And the two heir's were left on there own. Almost instantly Naoko ran over to Kimeko pulled her into a hug saying about how worried he was. This resulted with Kimeko pushing him off her and getting out of her chair walking out of the room not knowing where she was going.

Ok I know it has been a while since I updated but things have been really manic with the end of my time in secondary school coming to a very quick end. So the only time I have really been able to write is in my computer lessons when the teacher forgets to set the work. But even then I am finding it difficult as I have my friend reading over my shoulder, I am already writing chapter for and as soon as I get my stud leave I will be updating more.

Thanks for being patient

Lioness279


End file.
